Guerra en la ciudad
by Lordmusheen
Summary: OS: Año 2017. La crisis económica y social ha desestabilizado a Estados Unidos, creando así una guerra civil entre dos grupos: Los Jóvenes de la rebelión, liderados por Edward Cullen y los Republicanos dirigidos por Jacob Black. Bella Swan es solo una victima mas de esta guerra pero esta decidida a no quedarse de brazos cruzados y salir a luchar por su libertad.


**Disclaimer: Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a SM. La historia y demás personajes son de mi creación.**

**Gracias a Jane por betear este capitulo.**

******Guerra en la ciudad.**

* * *

Uno…Dos…Tres disparos seguidos sonaron en la calle catorce con veinte de Seattle, justo en frente del pequeño apartamento que Bella Swan solía compartir con su madre Reneé y su hermana de tan sólo siete años Alice, la tensión y desesperación podían palparse, lamentable era el hecho de que esa noche, a oscuras Bella y Alice dormían abrazadas en el suelo de su apartamento, era demasiado peligroso siquiera dormir en sus cuartos habituales, una bala podría arremeter contra ellas como había sucedido en unos edificios vecinos esa tarde a pocos metros de ahí, triste era pensar en la guerra que se desataba en su país, donde dos grupos armados, unos se hacían llamar la rebelión, un grupo de jóvenes que clamaban la libertad de los derechos humanos en su país, el otro grupo que peleaba se autodenominaba: Los republicanos, pero era claro que eran igual o aún más detestables que los jóvenes de la rebelión. Ambos grupos deseaban una sola cosa: el poder de los Estados Unidos. Pero la verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué grupo era el bueno? ¿Realmente daría resultado todo esto? Bella nunca quiso formar parte de aquello y tampoco se pronunció en las protesta, pero esa noche cuando su madre, una mujer con fuertes deseos de libertad fue baleada por perdigones en todo su cuerpo e inmediatamente transferida al hospital más cercano, Bella se sintió agobiada y sin escapatoria, no sabía si podría visitar a su madre en aquel sitio, ya que hacía más de una semana el Gobierno había revocado las garantías constitucionales y establecido un toque de queda, en el cual si era violado se transferiría a la persona a la cárcel estatal, Bella simplemente no podía arriesgarse a ser encarcelada, no podría abandonar a su hermana a su suerte, suficientemente mal la estaban pasando ahora mismo, no se imaginaba pasar por esto sola y sin la compañía de Alice, la cual a pesar de todo se mantenía positiva y expectante de un futuro mejor, Bella ya no tenía fe en nada, hacía años que dejo de creer en un lugar mejor para vivir. Quien diría que después de tantos años de poder en el mundo, Estados Unidos simplemente cayó en un abismo de malas decisiones y traiciones de sus países aliados, como una cadena fue derrumbándose poco a poco hasta que hace un mes atrás, el presidente Aro Vulturi, abandonó el país en busca de resguardo, ¿Qué pasaría con el país? Nadie estaba seguro de eso y fue aquello lo que comenzó dicha guerra en la ciudad.

Corría el año 2017, hacía más de dos años cuando la situación en el país había comenzado a desmejorar, la crisis económica azotaba todos los sectores del país, desde el más rico hasta el más pobre sufría de aquello y el gobierno no respondía a las peticiones de su pueblo, poco a poco a raíz de eso los aumentos de los precios que habían realizado los comerciantes del país también habían acabado con las pocas ganancias que los ciudadanos obtenían, la deuda externa a causa de la compra de petróleo también iba en aumento y las instituciones públicas comenzaban a caer, esto fue sólo el comienzo de lo que sería la peor crisis que el país había vivido, Aro Vulturi, había planteado un conjunto de planes para el mejoramiento de la situación pero por alguna razón ninguno de ellos había resultado, así fue como los habitantes del enorme país se vieron enojados y frustrados por la situación, ¿era sólo una racha de mala suerte? ¿O es que el gobierno simplemente no sabía cómo calmar las necesidades que el pueblo gritaba? Preguntas como esas inundaban el día a día de los estadounidenses, países como Francia, Alemania, Canadá, con amistades y alianzas de años con el país se vieron en la necesidad de alejarse poco a poco hasta que sencillamente lo dejaron a su suerte.

Aproximadamente dos meses atrás, el líder del grupo de la rebelión, Edward Cullen conocido por ser un joven estudiante de ciencias políticas y uno de los mayores activistas del partido demócrata convocó en un emotivo discurso a todos aquellos ciudadanos que estaban cansados y hartos de la situación desesperante que el país afrontaba y los invitó a manifestarse en contra de las mentiras y políticas ignorantes que el presidente Aro Vulturi trataba que los ciudadanos se tragaran, dicha manifestación se pronunció a lo largo y ancho del territorio, causando que, el también joven activista republicano Jacob Black, llamara a los ciudadanos que estaban en contra de dichas manifestaciones violentas y salieran a la calle para contraatacar los insulsos provocamientos que Edward Cullen trataba de causar.

A partir de allí ambos grupos comenzaron con las peleas y actos violentos a las obras públicas, Aro Vulturi agotado por la situación abandonó el país una noche de viernes un mes atrás mientras que su querido pueblo, como él lo llamaba, se masacraban unos con otros, el abandono del presidente fue otra razón más para la guerra que allí se desataba ¿Quién gobernaría el país? Dicha pregunta era la razón por la que ahora el país se destruía, la razón por la que personas morían o salían heridas y la razón para que Bella Swan se encontrara acostada en el suelo, rezando para que la situación acabase pronto y pudiese seguir con su vida, que aunque no era perfecta la hacía feliz.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes frio? —Bella le preguntó a Alice, quien se removía inquieta en el viejo colchón.

—No, lo siento —negó y a los pocos segundos agregó—. Bella… ¿Volveremos a ver a mamá?

Bella impresionada por la pregunta, trató de ocultar la mueca de pesar en su rostro.

—Claro que sí pequeña—Besó la cabeza de Alice y le ofreció un fuerte abrazo el cual la pequeña niña aceptó con entusiasmo—. Sólo tenemos que esperar que las cosas se calmen para poder ir a visitarla.

—Espero que suceda pronto— susurró Alice—. Quisiera volver a la escuela, hace mucho que no veo a mis amigas.

Bella estaba consciente de aquello, hace más de un mes se habían suspendido indefinidamente las actividades escolares, debido a la inseguridad que colmaba las calles cada día, nunca se sabía cuándo podría ocurrir algo y era mejor resguardar la poca seguridad de todos los niños antes de que algo malo ocurriese. Las universidades también se veían afectadas, Bella cursaba el último año de economía y estaba tan cerca de su graduación pero no podría hacer nada ya que los estudiantes universitarios fueron los primeros que se pronunciaron en las manifestaciones, causando el cierre también de éstas.

—Tal vez mañana puedas ir a visitar a tu amiga Rosalie, vive a pocas calles de aquí.

Alice estaba a punto de dormirse pero al oír aquello saltó emocionada y todo rastro de sueño se desvaneció, Bella preocupada por la posición de la niña la instó a que se acostara de nuevo en el suelo para evitar accidentes, así ambas se quedaron en un silencio cómodo esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando dos disparos ensordecedores sonaron en la calle, junto a gritos que Bella imaginaba eran de sus vecinos.

— ¿Qué…qué sucede? —preguntó Alice atemorizada mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su hermana.

—Sh, sh… No pasa nada, todo estará bien, sólo vamos a dormir —dijo Bella abrazando a su hermana mientras le acariciaba el cabello para que se dejara llevar y así ella pudiese llorar en silencio junto a la oscuridad de la noche.

Los rayos del amanecer despertaron a Bella Swan quien corrió hacia el pequeño baño de su apartamento para llenar los recipientes de agua que poseía allí, ya que desde hacía tiempo el servicio de agua se vea interrumpido constantemente y ahora cada zona de la ciudad poseía un horario para dar uso a las tuberías de agua de Seattle. En el apartamento de Bella el agua siempre llegaba al amanecer por ello cada mañana se despertaba temprano para aprovechar el servicio.

Dejó que el agua llenara los envases mientras iba a despertar a Alice, quien al igual que todas las mañana se despertó con mal humor.

—Odio esto —gritó Alice mientras caminaba a paso de tortuga al baño.

Bella negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la vieja cocina, abrió las estanterías donde guardaban los alimentos y fue otra preocupación más, los encuentros entre los dos grupos violentos causaban el cierre de las calles lo que dificultaba el libre tránsito y hacía que los camiones que despachaban la comida no pudiesen llegar a los supermercados, hace meses que no probaban un buen bistec.

Sacó del estante una pequeña lata de atún y cuatro rebanadas de pan las cuales colocó en la tostadora e intentaba abrir la lata con el viejo abrelatas que tenían allí, cada mañana era la misma pelea, el puntaje: abrelatas-10, Bella-0.

Después de que Alice saliera del baño, ella y su hermana se sentaron en el piso para tener lo que ellas llamarían un desayuno normal.

— ¡Estoy cansada de comer atún!—se quejó Alice.

— Tú más que nadie sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo ¡Ni siquiera me gusta el atún! —concordó Bella—. Pero esto es lo que hay y debemos agradecer que aún tengamos comida.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? ¿Cuándo voy a poder salir a la calle sin temor a morir? — A Bella le impactaron las palabras de Alice, pero no estaba sorprendida, la situación había hecho que ambas maduraran repentinamente, era triste que una niña de siete años tuviese tal forma de pensar, pero no era para menos, ya que era difícil conservar la inocencia cuando frente a sus ojos, el país que amaba se derrumbaba sin esperanza alguna.

Horas después, Bella caminó hacia el apartamento de su vecina Ángela quien la recibió con un abrazo, antes de que todo aquello comenzase eran simple conocidas pero con el paso del tiempo se vieron en la necesidad de unirse y ambas descubrieron aquella amistad que nació de la desesperación.

— ¿Escuchaste lo que sucedió anoche?—preguntó Ángela a Bella en un tono preocupado, Bella negó y la animó a que continuara—. Dicen que los republicanos acabaron con el hijo de la Señora Esme.

— ¡No puede ser!—gritó Bella y puso una mano sobre su boca para ahogar el llanto—. No puede ser que Emmett haya muerto.

Ángela asintió con pesar a sus palabras y ambas en silencio lloraron. Emmett fue compañero de ambas en la secundaria, nunca se metía en problemas y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con aquella situación. Sólo estaba en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado.

— ¡No podemos seguir así Ángela!—exclamó Bella—. ¿Cuándo todo esto va a terminar? ¿Cuándo veré de nuevo a mi madre? ¡Este jodido país se está yendo al caño y a nadie le importa!

—Si nos importa —dijo Ángela—. Es sólo que el odio de unos con otros ha hecho que todo se salga de las manos, pero tú sabes Bella que los ideales de Edward son fuertes y sabe lo que hace.

Bella recordó a Edward Cullen, aquel chico que conoció años atrás en la universidad de Washington antes de que todo el lío se desencadenara, habían mantenido una corta relación de cinco meses, los dos estaban enamorados pero los fuertes ideales de justicia de Edward habían hecho que Bella terminara su relación con él cuando éste le había insistido que se uniera junto a él en la lucha para el derrocamiento del presidente actual, Bella se había negado rotundamente, no era estúpida y sabía lo que conllevaba tal acción, no quería ser partícipe de los escándalos que probablemente se desatarían, Edward dolido por su respuesta aceptó su decisión y alargó la invitación de unirse en su lucha cuando ella quisiera, Bella rió al recordar aquello, ella no era material para esa clase de manifestaciones, sólo deseaba la paz y dada las circunstancias tal vez esa palabra ya no era opción de vida. ¿Habría paz de nuevo? Tal vez cuando las _misses _proclamaban querer la paz mundial lo decían en serio, la gente se burlaba pero como todos eran ignorantes de lo que sucedería años después, ahora mismo Bella deseaba más que nunca la paz mundial, para ella y para todo ser viviente del planeta.

— ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? —preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño.

—Trato de decir que tal vez debas buscarlo —respondió Ángela e hizo que Bella soltara una carcajada incrédula—. ¿No te gustaría formar parte de algo bueno, Bella?...Algo que tal vez saque a este país de la miseria.

—Sabes que no quiero formar parte de eso—contestó Bella enojada—. No apoyé a Edward en un principio y no lo haré ahora.

— ¡Pero es tu oportunidad de hacer algo por el futuro! ¿No es de eso de lo que siempre hablamos? De lo increíble que sería vivir en un lugar mejor, sin tener miedo.

Bella la observa con impresión ¿Desde cuándo Ángela tenia esos pensamientos de libertad? Era claro que ella no era la única que estaba abriendo los ojos de una vez por todas.

Ángela, quien se cruzaba de brazos esperando una respuesta, rió al ver el rostro concentrado de su amiga, la conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que los engranajes de su cerebro estaban trabajando a toda velocidad.

Finalmente Bella respondió lo que hizo que Ángela gritara de emoción.

—Iré a buscar a Edward.

Horas después de la visita en casa de Ángela, Bella bajó las escaleras de su edificio para encontrarse con Edward, por obras del destino ella había guardado su número telefónico y habían previsto una cita esa misma noche, Ángela se había ofrecido en cuidar a Alice así que no había problema alguno si no llegaba esa noche, la situación entre los republicanos y los jóvenes de la rebelión era tensa, los republicanos poseían el apoyo de las fuerzas policiales de todo el país lo que generó la orden de captura injustificada de Edward Cullen, gran parte del país se opuso a tal orden pero poco se podía hacer, por ello él se encontraba escondido en un viejo apartamento a las afueras de Seattle, el cual se mantenía en secreto y sólo salía cuando era extremadamente necesario, como en manifestaciones de alta importancia.

Edward se mostró muy sorprendido cuando descubrió que era Bella Swan quien lo llamaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía su voz y se sentía aliviado en saber que ella no era otro número más de las cifras de muertes o heridos que habían ocurrido los últimos meses, también se sintió bastante esperanzado con la idea de que Bella estaba dispuesta a trabajar junto a él en el futuro del país y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Le agradaba la idea de recuperar su relación con aquella chica hermosa de cabellos castaños.

Bella salió con sigilo del edificio viejo donde vivía, a esa hora de la noche la calle estaba desolada, lo único que podía escuchar eran las sirenas de las ambulancias, a decir verdad estaba atemorizada, abrazó su estropeada chaqueta y caminó calle abajo. Era impresionante lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en Seattle, al principio las manifestaciones comenzaron siendo algo pacífico donde cada grupo apoyaba su punto de vista pero al pasar los días, una ola de violencia se desató y los destrozos a la ciudad eran cada vez mayores. Bella caminaba con rapidez en las oscuras aceras, podía ver que a varios metros de distancia se encontraba barridas encendidas con fuego, para ella no había algo que llamara a la imprudencia como el fuego, era escandaloso y una gran señal de rebelión. Se sintió aliviada al no ver ninguno de los grupos violentos en la calle, éstos siempre se reunían y causaban destrozos en las horas de la madrugada, así que probablemente estaban descansando para seguir con lo mismo al día siguiente.

Cuando Bella llegó a la dirección que Edward le había señalado quedó anonadada, la casa que allí se encontraba tenía un aspecto muy viejo y abandonado, supuso que tampoco debía esperar una mansión ya que lo menos que debía querer Edward era llamar la atención. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle y al ver que no se encontraba nadie, caminó directo hasta la puerta y tocó dos veces.

Edward abrió al instante, sin ser vanidosa pensó que la estaba esperando cerca de la entrada.

—Bella… —susurró Edward emocionado y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella devolvió el abrazo de igual manera, se alegraba mucho de verlo en persona ya que últimamente la televisión y las redes sociales estaban inundadas con su rostro.

Bella apenada se soltó del abrazo y entró a la casa con Edward detrás de ella.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía —dice Bella torpemente—. Al menos en persona, ya que ahora eres toda una celebridad.

Edward rió al escuchar su comentario y negó con la cabeza.

—Créeme, es más desagradable de lo que piensas, es un poco extraño ver mi cara en todos lados.

—Tal vez ese es el precio a pagar si deseas ser el nuevo rostro del cambio.

Edward miró a Bella fijamente, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

—Te he extrañado mucho.

—No lo parece, en televisión se te ve muy amoroso con esa tal Jessica.

Bella trató de no sonar celosa, pero era imposible no estarlo. Haber terminado la relación había sido muy doloroso para ella, pero más lo fue ver a Edward de la mano de Jessica Stanley días después de su ruptura.

—Es sólo una fachada, mi relación con ella no es amorosa, es únicamente una aliada en todo este embrollo.

—Dile eso a las reporteras de chismes—contestó Bella molesta y por un momento olvidó la verdadera razón de su encuentro con Edward.

—No veo por qué te molestas —respondió él—. Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que rompió conmigo.

— ¡Porque no quería salir herida!—Bella gritó enojada—. Sabía que esta rebelión era una mala idea ¡mira lo acabada que está la ciudad! Hice bien en terminar contigo.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa? —Edward preguntó molesto. — ¿Terminaste conmigo sólo porque no querías formar parte de esto? ¡Nunca te presioné para que tomaras una decisión!

Bella bufó frustrada.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste! En cada oportunidad que tenías me mencionabas lo genial que sería estar juntos en esto, simplemente no podía soportarlo así que corté la relación por lo sano.

—Debió haber sido sano para ti, pero para mí no lo fue.

Bella vio la expresión de Edward y bajó la guardia, él tenía razón, su ruptura fue más decisión de ella que de nadie, en todo ese tiempo no se había puesto a pensar en la que conllevaba para él el final de la relación, después de un largo suspiro, habló:

—Lo siento Edward, fue egoísta y lamento mucho no pensar en ti, pero ahora eso no es importante, vine aquí porque me he decido y ahora deseo más que nada pelear por esto.

Edward se acercó a Bella y acarició su cabello suelto, la tensión que vivía cada día era agobiante, pero ella podía lograr que todas sus preocupaciones se olvidaran en un segundo.

— ¿Qué te hizo recapacitar?

—Ayer mi madre fue baleada y llevada a un hospital, no sé nada de ella desde entonces, la preocupación me mata.

— ¿Quieres que la encuentre?

—Sólo quiero que todo esto acabe de una vez por todas.

Las emociones de los últimos días hicieron aparición y Bella comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Edward, éste acarició su cabello mientras esperaba que la chica de cabellos castaños drenara sus sentimientos en aquellas lágrimas.

Edward llevó a Bella hacia un viejo sofá, hizo que se recostara en su regazo y la consoló por largo tiempo, cuando se calmó, Edward le buscó un vaso de agua y se sentó a su lado listo para conversar.

—Gracias por eso… —dijo Bella respecto a la escena anterior—. Tuvo que ser uno poco desagradable.

—Sólo un poco —contestó Edward causando que ambos soltaran una pequeña risa.

Bella jugó con las puntas de su cabello avergonzada, la conexión que alguna vez sintió por Edward volvía a renacer y ya no se sentía con la capacidad de volverlo a abandonar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Edward negó.

—Ahora mismo todo se resume a quién ataca primero

— ¿Y qué se supone que debes hacer si ellos atacan primero? —interrogó Bella con angustia.

Edward pasó ambas manos por su cabello cobrizo y después de unos segundos respondió:

—Sobrevivir.

A pesar de los malos tiempos que se vivían, Edward y Bella estaban agradecidos de haberse reencontrado, al pasar las horas de la noche ambos regresaron a aquel punto que habían dejado en su relación años atrás, la confianza y el amor sumados a la ansiedad de una futura relación hicieron que ambos recapacitaran y se diesen cuenta que tal vez en aquellos días no era el momento de que su relación floreciera pero ahora mismo ambos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo, por su país y por su relación.

Agotados por las constantes horas de sueño interrumpido, la pareja durmió por primera vez en mucho tiempo profundamente, abrazados y con la fe de que todo mejoraría.

Edward estaba caracterizado por tener el sueño ligero, fue aquello lo que lo despertó esa madrugada, había escuchado un ruido que lo había puesto en alarma, cuando estuvo más espabilado se dio cuenta que tal vez eran sólo miedos producto de su imaginación, vio el cuerpo de Bella y se dispuso a recostarse junto a ella cuando repentinamente observó una sombra que venía desde afuera de la casa. ¡Mierda me encontraron! Edward despertó a Bella quien se removía sin despertar del todo, el chico de cabello cobrizo corrió hacia un armario y cogió las armas y bombas que tenía ahí, cuando regreso encontró a Bella restregándose los ojos con la mano, ella lo miró confundida y preguntó:

— ¿Qué suced…— Inesperadamente miles de disparos azotaron la casa, Edward arrastró a Bella por el piso, ambos respiraban de forma entrecortada.

Edward le entregó un arma a Bella, ella se iba a negar a aceptarla pero él insistió.

—Por si acaso— susurró, luego le señaló la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina, Bella asintió y se arrastró detrás de él hacia la puerta de salida, cuando llegaron allí, Edward le dio un profundo beso, el cual ella aceptó gustosa, sabía que ese beso no sería una despedida, sólo un hasta pronto..

Edward abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado.

— ¡Corre! —le dijo a Bella.

—No puedes contra ellos solo, déjame ayudarte.

— ¡Solo corre!—gritó Edward mientras cargaba su arma—. Te alcanzaré más adelante.

Bella observó como Edward corría hacia la entrada, y obedeciéndolo se apresuró calle abajo.

Lo que Bella no esperaba encontrarse era la guerra que arremetía en ese momento el centro de la ciudad, cientos de personas, de todas las edades y clases se encontraban en una lucha, los jóvenes de la rebelión y los republicanos en una gran pelea, ella se encontraba en shock, nunca había presenciado tan de cerca tal combate que día a día sucedía en su ciudad.

Corrió desesperada buscando una salida, su cuerpo chocaba y tropezaba con el de otras personas, le faltaba la respiración, no sabía qué hacer, en todo aquel desastre pudo ver que la calle que daba a su apartamento estaba ligeramente vacía, así que corrió a toda velocidad, pudo escuchar que a pocos metros de distancia los tiros comenzaban a sonar, la desesperación crecía cada vez más, la adrenalina inundaba en su cuerpo, sus pulmones le ardían y no aguantaría por mucho, fue en ese momento que una bala de calibre 36 impactó en su cráneo, haciendo que Bella cayera inconsciente en el suelo de la avenida, con la sangre brotando de su cabeza.

Edward, quien había logrado salir con vida del ataque de los republicanos, corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad donde le habían dicho sus colegas se presentaba un combate sin precedente, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que llegó al sitio del lugar, el cual era un desierto, no se encontraba absolutamente nadie allí, podía observar manchas de sangre y restos de balas en el suelo de la calle, estaba desesperado ¿Dónde podría estar Bella?

Recorrió toda la ciudad en busca de la chica, anunció por radio la descripción física de ésta, desesperado por encontrarla y anhelando que los republicanos no la hubiesen secuestrado o arrestado. Ninguno de sus compañeros habían visto o dado con ella hasta que Jessica Stanley, le anunció que una chica con las mismas características había llegado esa mañana, grave de salud al hospital general.

Edward manejó como demente hasta llegar al sitio, las recepcionistas del lugar no tenían registro de ninguna Bella Swan, él se sentía agobiado y exigió que alguien en el maldito hospital le diese información de su chica.

Una hora después, Edward se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital aguardando por alguna respuesta, hacía unos minutos una enfermera le había informado que finalmente habían encontrado a Bella y que sólo debía esperar unos minutos a que el médico que la estaba atendiendo viniera, él asintió y continuo esperando, justo en ese instante apareció un hombre rubio con bata blanca, el doctor Carlisle Cullen.

Edward impaciente por saber respuestas de su novia le exigió al doctor el diagnóstico, éste con mucho pesar le informó que ese día había llegado a su turno de emergencias una chica con las mismas características que Edward había estado buscando, dicha chica apareció con un impacto de bala en el cráneo, Carlisle continuo diciendo que habían hecho todo lo que podían pero la inflamación en el cerebro era demasiado y esa mañana a las 9:30 am fue declarada muerta.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Edward se negó a creer tal cosa, le exigió al doctor verla, éste con abatimiento le señaló el pasillo donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

Al confirmar que era su Bella la que estaba muerta, Edward no pudo haberse sentido peor, lloró de pena al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su amada y juró por su alma que lucharía hasta lograr su cometido: Librar el país de la miseria que estaban viviendo.

Tal vez la vida para Bella Swan no había sido fácil pero ella a sus cortos veintidós años comprendió el significado, todo era cuestión de ser feliz y luchar por lo que se desea, nada podía ser más difícil de superar que la ignorancia y la costumbre de vivir en la penuria. La esperanza de existir físicamente en un país mejor acabó para Bella pero la esperanza de que el país prosperara aún vivía en su alma porque ella sabía que perseverar era sólo una etapa para obtener lo que tanto había anhelado en la vida: Libertad.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! espero que hayan disfrutado de este OS el cual fue un poco distopico, nunca había escrito algo así y fue muy entretenido hacerlo. Este OS es el resultado de mi imaginación y de la situación actual de mi país (Venezuela) debo decir que me tome muchas atribuciones escribiendo esto y hay cosas que no son reales y que no están sucediendo aquí como también hay otras que si están pasando, las cuales tenia muchas ganas de expresar, creo que esto es solo la mezcla entre lo ficticio que trae el mundo de Twilight y la realidad actual, respecto al final solo puedo decir que lo quise hacer lo mas real posible porque mucha gente esta muriendo y ellos no tienen un final feliz pero el ideal de libertad sigue vivo aun después de su muerte fisica y eso fue lo que yo desee expresar, como siempre espero sus comentarios sobre lo escrito, su opinión siempre es importante y ya saben, ustedes me leen por aquí y yo las leo en los comentarios. **

**PD: Aprovecho la oportunidad para invitarlas a leer mi historia Unrestraint y a que se pasen por el grupo del fb (los links en mi perfil)**

**BESOS3**


End file.
